falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дикая Пустошь
Дикая Пустошь ( ) — особенность, которая появляется только в Fallout: New Vegas. Добавляет, а в некоторых случаях, изменяет с юмором существующие случайные встречи и локации, хотя и не каноничные. Описание В интервью Крис Авеллон отмечает, что черта «Дикой Пустоши» добавляет отсылки на старый контент Fallout и Fallout 2 в отношении специальных встреч. Игроки без «Дикой Пустоши» найдут меньше глупых аналогий в местах, где она что-то изменяет. По данным Джоша Сойера, особенность была добавлена в качестве компромисса, поскольку разные члены команды часто предлагали «дурацкий» контент, другие же думали, что он будет неуместным. В игре события, изменённые/вызываемые этой особенностью, будут обозначены: * музыкой в стиле пришельцев; * сообщением «…» и иконкой Волт-Боя, идентичной значку особенности. Если включена консольная команда , музыки и Волт-Боя не будет. Воздействие Здесь приведён перечень тех изменений, которые привносит особенность «Дикая Пустошь». В Вегасе, в конце Стрипа, в лагере НКР при общении с послом насчёт ситуации с Королями и проблемой с Бенни можно выбрать вариант диалога: «Я думаю, вы достаточно опытны, вы что-нибудь придумаете». На что тот возмущенно закричит: «Чёрт возьми!!! Я посол, а не доктор!!!», что является прямой отсылкой к сериалу Star Trek, где доктор Леонард Мак Кой постоянно блещет подобными фразами, а также к соответствующему интернет-мему. I’m a doctor, not a… Dead Money * В Dead Money, при убийстве Призраков, Дин Домино иногда будет говорить «Он не мертвый… это ловушка. Возьми топор», что является отсылкой к фильму «Зловещие мертвецы 3: Армия тьмы» (1992). * В винном погребе возле колокольни, из которой запускается Гала-концерт, на центральном столбе нацарапана надпись «I’M NOT YOU’R MUMMY» (Искажённое «Я НЕ ТВОЯ МАМОЧКА»). Это отсылка к сериалу «Доктор Кто»: в девятой серии первого сезона действовали «пустые дети» (Empty Child) — зомби с приросшими к лицам противогазами, что очень напоминает Призраков из Dead Money. Инстинкт заставлял их искать пропавшую мать. * Дог скажет «УМ НЯМ НЯМ» при первом поедании призрака. Это отсылка к персонажу Коржику (Cookie Monster) из детской телепередачи «Улица Сезам», а также соответствующему интернет-мему. Honest Hearts * На входе в пещеру Ангела появится дикарь по имени Два-Мишки-Лапы-Вверх. Это кивок в сторону маленького фанатского мода для Fallout: New Vegas, добавляющего соответствующий ответ в тест Роршаха при генерации персонажа. * Шаман Белая Птица при вопросе насчёт ритуала отвечает «Прими лекарство! Убей медведя!» (Take Drugs! Kill a Bear!). Возможно, это отсылка к интернет-мему Advice Dog («Воруй-Убивай»). Old World Blues * В лаборатории Х-8 можно увидеть пять робопсов, вокруг стола, на котором лежат карты, а также стоят пиво, виски и сигареты. Это отсылка к серии карикатур «Собаки, играющие в покер» нарисованных американским художником Кассиусом «Cash» Кулиджем. Подобная случайная встреча присутствует и в Fallout Tactics, но там вместо псов брамины. * В комплексе Магнитогидравлики можно увидеть несколько маленьких роботов в виде глаза на паучьих ножках. Это отсылка к серии «''Fallen Arches''» из мультсериала «Братья Вентура». В одном эпизоде этой серии доктор Вентура (озвученный, кстати, тем же актёром, что озвучал доктора 0) отвлекал похожими роботиками нескольких суперзлодеев. * После выхода из лаборатории Х-13 доктор 0 выкрикнет по интеркому фразу «''Lobotomites! Wash the walking eye!» (Лоботомиты! Мойте ходячие глаза!). Это отсылка к той же серии того же сериала. * За домом доктора Бороуса (там где берётся миска собаки) обитает крохотный коготь смерти по имени Полосатик, который обладает примерно таким же здоровьем, как и коготь смерти — легенда. Это отсылка к фильму «Гремлины», в котором был одноимённый гремлин. * Внутри расположения артиллерийских орудий X-7a «Левое Поле» можно услышать фразу «…And then Explode and Die''». Такая же фраза звучала в фильме «Миссия Серенити». * На стене внутри исследовательского центра Х-8 есть надпись «''Wolverines''» («Росомахи»). Это отсылка к фильму «Красный Рассвет». «Росомахами» называл себя партизанский отряд из старшеклассников, сражавшийся против советского вторжения в США. * На стройплощадке можно найти семь неповреждённых садовых гномов, расположенных возле большого красного кристалла. Рядом лежат фонари и кирки. Очевидная отсылка к «Белоснежке». * В нескольких локациях (как например, Х-12 и Z-93) можно услышать как Скелет Y-17 произносит фразу «Эй, кто выключил свет?!». Это отсылка к эпизодам «Тишина в библиотеке» и «Лес мертвецов» из сериала «Доктор Кто». Там разумные тени Вашта Нерада убивали людей, и перед своей смертью те видели только темноту, говоря «Эй, кто выключил свет?» * Между «западным туннелем Большой Горы» и «Малой Янцзы» появляется утопленный в скалу грузовик (торчит только часть кузова) с номерным знаком «''ROKIT 88''». Это отсылка к фильму «''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension''», в котором у главного героя была машина, позволяющая мчаться сквозь горы. * Доктор Мёбиус, при разговоре с ним, упоминает некий «План 9» (при отсутствии «Дикой Пустоши» он упоминает «План Ц»). Это отсылка к фильму «''Plan 9 from Outer Space''». * При выходе из Логова на просторы Большой Горы поверните налево и идите вдоль стены Главного Купола. На одной из стен появится рисунок носатого человечка с надписью «Килрой был тут». Подобные граффити рисовали американские солдаты во время Второй мировой, а в игре «''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway''» их надо было выискивать на картах как секреты. Lonesome Road * Холодное оружие «Лапа Полярного Рыка». * В пещере Аваддона справа от входа можно найти окаменевший труп собаки по кличке Сеймур. Это отсылка к серии Футурамы «''Jurassik Bark''». thumb|Статуя, солдат и рейнджер. * Если запустить ракеты Улисса и по Легиону и по НКР, в финальном слайд-шоу появится слайд с наполовину засыпанными песком статуями с аванпоста Мохаве. Возле статуй будет стоять на коленях солдат НКР, а рядом будет стоять рейнджер НКР. Это отсылка к фильму «Планета Обезьян» 1968 года. Там была полузасыпанная статуя Свободы. * Пароль к компьютерному терминалу в муниципальном здании 3-й улицы — GUEST («ГОСТЬ»). Вероятная отсылка к мультсериалу «Спецагент Арчер», в котором все неизвестные пароли носили такое определение. Финальные титры thumb|Мёртвая обезьяна Финальные титры заменяются на менее формальную версию, в которой к большинству имён добавлены клички, приведены забавные высказывания разработчиков, а все упоминания Dead Money заменены на «Dead Monkey» (pус. Мёртвая обезьяна). Заметки Изначально в игре должен был появиться Мистер Койот (койот в очках на иконке способностей), однако в финальную версию он не вошел. en:Wild Wasteland Категория:Дикая Пустошь Категория:Особенности Fallout: New Vegas